


girlfriend

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Sapphic Jancy, The fluffiest fluff, Trans Girl Jonathan Byers, Trans Jonathan Byers, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Nancy calls Jo her girlfriend for the first time.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	girlfriend

“So,” Nancy says as she bustles through the Byers’ front door and puts her grocery bags on the table, “how’s my girlfriend doing today?”

Jo startles and looks at Nancy with an odd smile. “Say that again.”

“How’s my girlfriend today?”

Her smile widens. “Again.”

“Why?”

“This is the first time you’ve called me your girlfriend.”

“I’ve only known for two days!”

“I know. I like hearing you say it. I’m your girlfriend. Imagine that!”

Nancy grins and she leaves the food to walk over to Jo, rise up to her tiptoes, and kiss her on the nose. “You’re my girlfriend. My lovely, beautiful, smart, interesting girlfriend. And I’m so lucky to have you. My girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girlfriend.”

Jo’s eyes are a little watery when she wraps her arms around Nancy and kisses her. Nancy runs her hands through Jo’s hair as she strains upwards into the kiss, until Jo pulls back, laughing. “Can I help my girlfriend with dinner?”

Nancy swats at her. “No, you can’t. I said I’d make dinner for your family, and I’m doing it. You are going to sit at the table and look pretty and talk to me while I cook. Deal, girlfriend?”

“Deal.”

Nancy kisses her one more time on the nose and heads back to her cooking. Jo just watches her with a dazed smile.


End file.
